Babies Don't Just Appear in Ditches
by Marie J.W
Summary: Darien unsure of himself held the baby, "Who's the Mother?" Serena frowned, "I have no idea! I found her in a ditch by the road." Pause. "You what!"
1. Chapter 1

_Story dedicated to my brother Joe for his loving support to my writing!_

Babies Don't Just Appear in Ditches

By Marie J.W.

**Chapter One**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Raindrops fell down onto Sailor Moon's long blonde hair, face, and chest, soaking her outfit completely. Her mood was dark as she pondered the night's events. Thankfully there was no thunder or lightening that night or she might have been afraid. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of pouring rain but Sailor Moon wasn't paying any attention to the rain, she had other more pressing things on her mind.

As Sailor Moon walked home with a heavy hear t she couldn't help but think back on the nights events. Once again she had failed to keep her balance and had fallen right in the way of danger. 'Stupid me, if Tuxedo Mask hadn't caught me and taken me well out of harm's way I would have died.'

Tears fell down her face as she felt the pain. She was more than disappointed in herself. The scouts had scowled at her and Tuxedo Mask had given her the strip with his words, cutting through her soul like a thousand knives. Every word stung like nothing else. 'You. Are. Worthless. If it weren't for these scouts this world would be taken over by Queen Beryl'. After that he turned and walked away, his cape wiping in the air, without a backward glance.

'I know that I will see him again and maybe that's why his opinion means so much to me.' Sailor Moon let the tears intermingle with the rain and fall down her face till they disappeared. Silent tears always hurt the most...

Suddenly a loud splash broke her train of thought. Surprised, she looked around; there were no cars on the street. It was deserted.

Then in the distance, heard through the muddled sound of rain, a loud cry was heard, a baby's cry. She looked around searching for the baby. 'Where did that come from? Was it from a house?' There weren't any houses close by but the sound became even more disturbing the more the cry sounded throughout the night. She couldn't put it off as her imagination or something to be ignored. Searching, she turned towards the grass, and carefully stepped down a small hill. Anxiously, she glanced around and then taking more cautious steps she slowly slipped down the muddy ditch. Once she reached the bottom she couldn't miss it. Sailor Moon gasped at the sight of a baby wrapped in a bright baby blue blanket.

"Oh, you poor thing!" She cried before quickly running to pick up the baby. The buddle was muddy and wet but she didn't care. It was lost and alone. She cradled the baby close to her own wet body. She felt so bad for the infant. It was crying and shivering! It probably wanted its mother. Sailor Moon looked around for someone that would be close by even though she knew there was no anyone. 'Who would leave their baby in a ditch?' Sailor Moon thought as she gave one more look around. The baby was crying even harder by now.

Sailor Moon gave the baby her full attention, "Hush, it's okay. You'll be okay!"

However, the baby cried harder, its wails reaching a high pitch 'till soon a bright light engulfed them. Sailor Moon's eyes shut in surprise as a bright light shot out. 'What is going on?' When the bright light dimmed, she looked down at the baby and gasped. On its forehead was a glowing crescent moon! Her breath stopped. She couldn't breathe. The power radiating from the baby was thick and unmistakable. A warm pink aura surrounded the baby and filled Sailor Moon's arms with warmth.

'She's from the Moon family!' Her heart was beating fast.

Sailor Moon's thoughts swirled as she looked down at the wailing baby in astonishment. The baby gave a strong kick to her side, making her jump back to the present. They were both soaked and needed comfort.

'From the Moon family or not this baby needs to get warm!' Sailor Moon tried to think of what to do, 'I can't bring her home. What would Mom say?' She could just picture her Mom freak out and then calling the authorities. No, she needed to think of something else. 'Besides, this is a special baby; the authorities wouldn't know what to do with her! What if her forehead lit up again?!'

She bit her lip as she hugged the baby closer, 'What about the scouts? Ray can't, she lives with her Grandpa and Chad, and besides she's planning a festival. Lita maybe could but she has cooking lessons with her Uncle. Mina can't, she has modeling. Amy? No, she has computer class! What am I going to do?! Sailor Moon panicked. 'Shut up girl and calm down!' Sailor Moon scolded herself.

Sailor Moon breathed in and out while the baby still wailed into the night. 'Okay, first of all you need to de-transform. It's going to look pretty weird if anyone sees Sailor Moon out here with a baby.'

After de-transforming she started to panic again. 'Mom's gonna kill me when I don't show up in bed in the morning! I can't stay out here and neither can this baby! I don't know what to do! I've never had to take care of a baby before!'

Serena felt like crying. But then she saw a sight she never thought she would be glad to see! 'Darien!' Serena watched him as he slowly walked down the sidewalk in the rain on the other side of the street with his hands in his pockets of his green jacket and his head down. 'Didn't I hear that he lives by himself?' Serena thought. 'But what about the forehead? Well, he'll just have to keep the baby happy! Besides I don't have much of a choice right now!' Serena hurried across the street. As soon as she stopped in front of him his head snapped up.

"What are you doing out here, Meatball head?" Darien asked as he stared at the crying baby.

"I um, was going on a walk? Oh, Darien you have to help me! I wouldn't ask if I had any other options but please say yes!" Serena begged.

'What is she doing with a baby? Is she trying to drown it? And whose is it?' Darien stared at them confused. 'You idiot! Do something! She's asking for your help. And right now isn't a time for asking questions!' Darien nodded before putting his hand on Serena's back and quickly started leading her to his apartment. It wasn't far.

The trio quickly walked into Darien's apartment. Both Serena and the baby were freezing. Serena quickly laid the baby on the couch and took off the wet blanket. The baby squirmed on the couch, its arms and legs flying everywhere, tears streaming down its pink chubby cheeks.

"I have no idea why you were out in the rain 'with a baby' and I'm sure I don't want to know but may I ask one thing, Meatball head? Are you insane?!" Darien had to yell above the baby's cries. He came in with a towel and a blanket and gave them Serena.

Serena ignored him as she completely undressed the crying child and wrapped the warm towel around the infant. It was obvious by just a glance that the baby was a girl. 'Poor little darling!' She frowned.

After drying the baby Serena wrapped the baby girl up in the huge blue blanket Darien had brought in and picked her up again, bouncing her slightly, trying to calm her down.

Serena turned around to face Darien, "I need you to keep her here."

"What?" Darien asked with a stunned expression..

"Darien, please! I have nowhere else to put 'her'!" Serena begged.

Darien gulped as he looked down at the baby, "You think I know how to take care of a baby?"

"No, I don't but right now you're her only choice! Just keep her here until I can figure out what to do with her," Serena forced the baby into Darien's arms.

Darien unsure of himself held the baby, "Who's the Mother?"

"I have no idea! I found her in a ditch by the road," Serena bit her lip, "I can't bring her home and my friends are all busy."

Darien looked at Serena shocked before looking down at the baby, "Who would do such a thing?"

Serena saw a small smile appear as Darien's face. The baby's cries had softened to small weak cries every few seconds.

"I think she's already grown on you, Darien," Serena smiled softly.

Darien looked up surprised, ready to deny it but noticing Serena's wet form he quickly protested, "You're soaking wet! We need to get you dried off."

Serena looked down at her wet clothes and blushed, "Oh, ya! But so are you!" she giggled, "I'll be fine. I just need to get home and change!"

"Home? You're going to leave me 'alone' with her?" Darien held the baby out a little.

"Well, ya. Just for tonight, Mom will kill be if I'm not in bed in the morning!" Serena looked at him like it was obvious, "I'll be here early tomorrow morning! Don't worry!"

Darien sighed, "You're going to walk home in the rain?"

"Ya, it's not like I can fly!" Serena stepped back towards the door, "I'll see you first thing in the morning, Darien. Oh, and you might want to feed her something." Serena reluctantly left turned towards the door, "Be really careful with her, kay?" With that she opened the door and left the apartment leaving Darien alone.

Darien stood in the middle of the living room with the baby in his arms, stunned.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ringggggggg...Riinnnnnngggggg..." Serena rolled over away from the phone near her bed, "Five more minutes, Mom," she mumbled into the pillow.

The ringing blissfully stopped. Serena sighed and relaxed into her blankets.

"Serena. Serena! There's some...someone on the phone for you!" Serena's Mom yelled up to her from downstairs.

Serena groaned the yelled, "Tell them to call back later!" With that she covered her head with the blanket.

"Serena," this time her Mother sounded much closer, "He says it's urgent."

Serena opened her eyes. 'Urgent? Artemis can't use the phone. What if it's Andrew?' Serena jumped out of bed and grabbed the phone from her Mom who was now standing in the doorway.

"Yes, hello!" Serena greeted.

"Serena! You said you'd be here in the morning! I have to go to work and I haven't gotten any sleep! I'm going to be late! Get over here! I can't believe that you-" Serena hung up the phone wide eyed. 'Oh, my-gosh! I totally forgot about Darien and the baby!'

"What did he want, dear?" Ilene asked puzzled.

Serena turned around to face her Mom, "I am so dead! I have to get dressed!" Serena raced around her room getting her clothes then ducked into the bathroom to get dressed. Ilene stood there, shaking her head.

'What has gotten into her?'

Serena popped out of the bathroom and ran to her closet searching through all the clothes and junk that had ended up on the floor, "I know they're in here somewhere! I was wearing them yesterday!"

Ilene looked around the room and spotted the shoes she was looking for half shoved under her bed.

'Darien is going to kill me after this! And what about the baby?! The poor thing being in 'Darien's' presence all night! That's got to be painful!' Serena thought frantically to herself.

"Serena?"

Serena looked up to see her Mom standing behind her holding her shoes, "Oh, thanks Mom!" Serena slid her feet into her pink shoes then ran to the mirror and put her hair up into its usual style.

"So, what was so urgent?" Ilene asked as she stood behind her daughter looking at her in the mirror.

"Oh, um. I promised to help this..." Serena almost choked on what she was about to say, "friend with a project."

"Oh, something for summer school?"

Serena nodded in agreement, "Ya, extra credit thing."

"Well okay. Just make sure that your home for dinner and be careful running, it rained last night," Ilene smiled at her daughter before leaving the room.

Serena snorted. 'Friend? More like an enemy!' Serena grabbed her backpack which was full of baby things. As soon as she got home last night she had snuck up to the attic to grab some of her old baby things. And boy was it hard! Those floor boards creaked so loud!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Darien tightened his tie as he looked at himself in the mirror. He looked tired and ragged from lack of sleep. The baby had cried and cried all night! Darien was sure he would never get enough sleep after this.

'I fed it milk; I fed it juice and still the baby cried! I even changed its diaper!' Darien could still hear the baby's wails. He had laid the baby on the couch and surrounded it with pillows so it wouldn't fall off. 'You would think there was some kind of medical problem with it! Where is Serena? She said she would be here early in the morning! Why did I believe her? She never gets up early in the morning and she certainly is never on time! I'm definitely going to be late! Mrs. Leaver is definitely going to want to know what happened! I'm already late for my first appointment!' Darien looked down at his watch for the hundredth time that morning.

A knock came at the door and Darien rushed to get it. He swung open the door to see an out of breath Serena leaning against the doorframe, "I came as fast as I-" Serena stopped then ran into the living room,

"What did you do?"

Darien growled, "I didn't do anything!" He looked down at his watch, "I'm late! Do whatever you want but stay out of my room!" Darien quickly left, shutting the door firmly behind him.

Serena stared at the door upset, "How dare he be mad at me! Jerk!"

Serena turned back to the still crying baby and smiled. "Let's see what Nurse Serena can do for you." So picking up the baby Serena tried to sooth the baby to sleep but it wasn't working. Serena sighed and put the baby down again then went over to her backpack and unzipped it. She pulled out a pacifier, diapers, baby powder, baby blankets, baby clothes, and two baby bottles.

"I think some of this should be cleaned before you suck on it though," Serena told the baby. She got up and took the pacifier and baby bottles to the kitchen.

After cleaning both baby bottles, Serena came back and put the baby into something more comfortable.

"I wish we had some baby formula, it would be a lot better than that cold milk in there," Serena commented as she changed the baby's diaper.

The baby was still crying and even now it was starting to give her a headache.

"Ring, ring, ring..." Serena got up and answered the phone.

Before she could even give a greeting someone yelled into the phone, "Shut that baby up, Chiba! I don't know when you got married but I want some peace and QUIET!"

Serena held the phone away from her ear before hanging up, "Gesh!"

An hour later Serena had a bottle of cold milk ready for the baby and immediately the baby quieted as she sucked on the bottle. Serena smiled, "Is that what you wanted? You were hungry, weren't you?"

The baby stared up at Serena as she continued to suck on her bottle.

"Now, I wonder what your name is. I can't keep calling you baby," Serena looked down at the baby curiously, "Mmm, you have pink hair. Maybe your Mother called you...Pinky!" Serena almost laughed out loud, "No that would be too cruel! There has to be a way to know what your name is. Maybe I can give you a temporary name..."

A few hours went by and finally the baby was asleep and Serena could stretch. Serena laid the baby back onto the couch, making sure that there was no way that she could fall off. Serena looked around the room. It was a pretty nice apartment for a single guy. It was clean and decorated in blues and greens. It smelled nice too, like roses. The apartment looked the same as last night except for the small mess she made while searching through her backpack.

'Where does he get all his energy to be so clean?' Serena looked around and decided he wouldn't like the mess she had made in the kitchen nor in the living room, so she cleaned it all up and made sure everything was just how she found it.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Darien walked into his office feeling worn out and ready for a long nap. Slouching down into his big black leather chair, his favorite, and took a deep breath before letting it out slowly.

Mrs. Leaver came in with a stack of papers, "Mr. Agias needs you to look these over and sign them. And he wants them on his desk by ten this evening."

"Thanks. Did you reschedule my eight-o-clock appointment?" Darien asked.

"Yes, but I was meaning to ask… I have never seen you late for work or miss an appointment Mr. Chiba and I was wondering if there was something wrong or anything I could do."

Darien smiled, "No, nothing's wrong I just didn't get any sleep last night. Thank you anyway, Mrs. Leaver."

Mrs. Leaver smiled and nodded. 'What is wrong with him? Something is definitely wrong. He never misses an appointment with important clients...' Mrs. Leaver left his office and went back to her desk in the next room.

Darien picked up one of the papers and sighed. 'I have a long day ahead of me!'

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Serena paced the floor while holding the baby up against her chest. 'Where is he? Doesn't he know what time it is?' Serena glanced at the clock for the hundredth time. It still read 8:54pm. 'I wonder what could be taking him so long! I probably should go home but I can't leave the baby here by herself. Where did he go anyway? I remember Andrew saying he didn't have school. Ohhh, doesn't he know what time it is?'

Serena slouched down on the couch. The baby was sleeping peacefully. Serena was very glad that she had finally gotten her to sleep. It was a waste of energy on both their sides if she kept on crying.

An hour later Darien still wasn't home and Serena was getting tired of waiting up for him. 'I suppose I better call Mom. Oh, no! Mom! She told me to be home for dinner! Oh, I'm so dead!' Serena slowly put the baby down and quickly found the phone.

"Where have you been? It's nine-thirty!' Her Mother yelled over the phone, "Your Father's upset. You better get home right now young lady!"

Serena quickly tried to fix the situation, "Mom, I'm really sorry! I know I should have called but I need to stay here. Please understand!" Serena quickly went on before her Mother could say anything, "My friend needs me to help take care of- its little sister. She's kind of sick right now." Serena cringed at lying to her Mother. 'But it's sort of true.'

Ilene sighed, "Well if you called earlier..."

"I promise I won't forget next time!"

"Alright, but I want the phone number to where ever your staying in case I need to call you."

Serena quickly gave her Mom the number off the phone cradle before hanging up. 'At least I didn't get grounded.' Serena went back to the couch and sat down. She looked up at the clock. 9:58p.m.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Darien sighed and picked up his dark blue jacket. It had been a long day and he was going to be very glad to get home!

"Goodnight, Mr. Chiba!" Mrs. Leaver called on Darien's way out.

"Goodnight!" Darien waved then went out to his black sports car and unlocked the door. 'If I ever, ever do another favor for Meatball head it will be my last!' Darien thought as he got in the car and started it up.

When Darien opened the door to his apartment all the lights were off and the room was quiet. Blissfully quiet.

Darien flipped on the lights to see a shocking but beautiful sight. Serena was lying on the couch with the baby close to her chest. One arm was wrapped around the baby, giving it no chance to fall off, as the baby clutched the front of her shirt. Serena's long hair flowed onto and around the baby creating a lovely scene.

Darien sucked in his breath; did he dare wake her up? It felt almost against the law to do so. She looked so peaceful and so tired he didn't have the heart to wake her. 'I guess I'll leave her there,' Darien thought to himself. 'I wouldn't want her to accidentally wake up the baby in the process! It being this quiet in here is a miracle!' Darien smiled then turned off the light and tiptoed to his room to get some much needed sleep.

'What would I give to know how Meatball head, of all people, got a baby to go to sleep...' Darien quietly chuckled to himself before shutting his bedroom door. 'Maybe they have something in common.' Darien meant it to be a joke to himself but he would soon realize how right he was…


	2. Chapter 2

_Note: Thank you for all your reviews! And thanks for the editing hints! I really appreciate it! :)_

Babies Don't Just Appear in Ditches

By Marie J.W.

**Chapter Two**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Light streaked through the window casting its morning glow on the two undisturbed sleepers. Serena still held the baby close as the small one kept on dreaming. The sun came up hour by hour till 8:00a.m.

Serena yawned and moved to sleep on her other side when she noticed an unfamiliar feeling against her side. She opened her eyes and looked down at the sleeping baby held tightly against her chest. Her pink hair was sticking up at odd ends and her tiny face was relaxed and peaceful.

"Morning, sweetie," Serena smiled adoringly. 'I've never woken up with a baby in my arms before.' Serena lay there watching the baby's even breathing. 'I wonder where your Mother is. Does she miss you? Or were you really abandoned? How could anyone abandon such a sweet thing like you?' Serena stroked the baby's soft hair lovingly. 'I bet you're someone special. Could you be the daughter of the Moon Princess? Do you know where she is? I wish you could talk.' Serena traced the spot where she knew the crescent moon was concealed.

Just then the wonderful smell of bacon drifted under Serena's nose. 'Mmmm…'

Serena, leaning on her elbow, looked around the living room curiously. 'Is Darien still here? I thought he had work.' Serena, looking down at the baby, moved her arm from her, and got up. After making sure, once again, that the baby wasn't going to fall off, Serena walked into the kitchen.

Darien was standing by the stove wearing dark blue sweat pants and nothing else. Serena caught her breath. 'What is he doing?' She stared down at his bare feet and felt a giggle begin to work its way up. There was something very strange seeing Darien with no socks on let alone shoes.

Darien turned to her, feeling someone behind him, "It's about time you woke up. No wonder you're late for school."

Serena glared at him, "Leave me alone, Darien! I should be the one scolding you."

"Me?" Darien asked annoyed.

"Yes, where were you last night? I had to stay here and watch the baby while you were out doing who knows what! My mom was about to kill me!" Serena came up to look at what he was cooking. There was pancakes and bacon.

"It's not my fault, Meatball head! I had work! And thanks to you I didn't get any sleep!"

Serena looked up at him and glared. 'My goodness, he's tall!' Serena thought.

Darien turned and glared down at her but then saw something he never noticed before. 'Her eyes are blue? When were they blue? I thought they were...um, I guess I never really thought about it.'

Serena looked back down at the food when she realized Darien was looking at her more intently then she liked, "I didn't think you could cook."

"When you live by yourself...you have to learn."

Serena looked back up at him, "Where's your parents? Don't they ever visit?"

Darien looked away from her, "My parents are dead. They died when I was seven."

"Oh!" Serena felt like hitting herself for being so inconsiderate, "I'm sorry, Darien."

"Don't be. It happened a long time ago," Darien flipped one of the pancakes.

A cry was heard from the living room. Serena, thankful, ran back into the living room and picked up the baby and brought her back into the kitchen. Sometimes it was so hard talking to Darien. He made her mad and uncomfortable.

Darien cringed inside. After listening to the baby cry all night the first night she was here he wasn't sure he was up for a repeat. He could just feel another headache coming on. Serena came into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of milk and quickly fed the baby. Its cries quieted into contented sucking noises.

Darien sighed, "You know, you two sound the same when you cry."

Serena glared at Darien's back, "I wouldn't be talking if I were you! I bet you've cried just as hard," Serena turned her attention to the baby. She was just so cute! Then a thought came to her and she quickly snapped her head towards Darien, "Wait a minute, why are you here anyway? Don't you have work?"

"No, if you've forgotten, Meatball head, it's Saturday," Darien shot her a curious look.

Serena giggled, "Oh ya! Well, in that case you're taking me shopping!"

"What?" Darien asked annoyed, "I am not taking you anywhere! I am going to relax! And enjoy-"

"Oh, relax Darien! It won't take long! I just need to pick up some baby formula and tell the scou- girls what's going on. I can't take care of a baby by myself," Serena cut in.

Darien growled and turned back to his cooking, "Fine, but that's all! You can have one of your friends take care of...her."

"Well, if they can they will!" Serena marched out of the kitchen upset.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"That looks fine, Meatball head," Darien leaned on the grocery cart, annoyed at how much time Serena was taking. Serena held the sleeping baby in her arms while they went down each of the aisles.

"Ya, you're right...wait a minute, what about this?"

"Meatball head!"

"Don't call me that here! You have any idea how embarrassing that sounds?" Serena looked around paranoid.

Darien rolled his eyes, "Like I care! Let's get out of here and find your friends."

Serena shot him a glare before moving to another brand.

Darien sighed and moved to stand beside Serena. He looked down at the baby, "What do you think her name is?"

"I don't know..."

"You know she sure drinks a lot of milk," Darien mused.

"Are you calling her a pig too?" Serena asked annoyed before throwing several things of formula in the cart.

Darien didn't answer but quickly moved the cart to the check out.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Serena and Darien walked up the steps to the Cherry Hill Temple, Serena holding the baby.

'I hope Ray's not too busy!' Serena thought as they reached the top of the stairs.

The Temple was beautiful in the summer with cherry blooms surrounding it. Chad came around from the side of the Temple with a broom in his hand. He looked up and waved when he saw Serena, "Hi! You looking for Ray?"

Serena quickly walked up to Chad, "Ya, is she here?"

Chad looked down at the baby in Serena's arms then up at Serena then down again, "Uh, Serena..."

Serena blushed when she realized what he was thinking, "Oh! This is...um, I'm babysitting for a friend."

Chad laughed nervously, "Oh, right!" 'Get head out of the gutter. Ysh.'

"So is Ray here?"

"Nope, she had to go pick up some thing for the festival. She said not to wait up for her."

"Oh...okay! Thanks, Chad!" Serena turned and started walking back, Darien followed.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Serena had Darien stop at Mina's next. Mina lived in the really nice part of town. The house was a beautiful light peach and went up two stories high.

Serena, leaving the baby with Darien standing on the sidewalk, knocked on the beautiful white door.

Mina's Mother answered it, "Hello, Serena. Are you looking for Mina?"

"Ya, is she here?"

"Sorry, but she's going to be at the studio all day! Maybe you can drop by there," Mrs. Aino offered.

Serena smiled, "Thanks." She walked back down the sidewalk to Darien.

"Not here?" Darien asked.

Serena shook her head, "Nope. Let's try Lita."

Serena tried Lita's and Amy's with no luck. Lita was helping a friend plan a camping trip while Amy was in a computer class for the next five hours, taking a test.

"Great! So, now what am I going to do?" Serena thought out loud.

Darien was planning on walking Serena back to her house but it didn't sound like she wanted to go there.

"What about your Mother?" Darien asked as they walked side-by-side.

"I can't. Mom will ask a lot of questions and I'll have no way of answering them. And what would happen if Mom takes this baby to the orphanage! I couldn't let that happen! I can't let this baby grow up without its real Mother!" Serena felt like crying.

Darien's heart struggled against mind. 'Orphanage? Boy do I know what that's like! Mrs. Tsukino wouldn't do that, would she? But she might. And what about this babies real Mother? She would have to be out there somewhere right? But how would Serena get in contact with her or even let her know that we have her baby? Can I leave Serena at Mrs. Tsukino house with the baby? This is crazy I can't believe I'm even debating this! Yes! I should leave Serena there. That's where she lives and the baby will be taken care of. But I can't! Why not? Do you really want a baby around the house, crying, wailing, crying, and wailing? Ohh, and do you really want Meatball head hanging around? You do know what you're going to have to go through if you let her stay? Right?'

Serena stared down at her feet feeling worried and dejected. 'How am I going to explain this to Mom? And what happened if the Crescent Moon shows up? Then I'll really have some explaining to do! What do I say? I think that she's the Moon Princesses daughter? Like that would go over well! Then I'd have to explain that I'm Sailor Moon and that all my friends are the Sailor Scouts! Luna would really hate me then! Luna! What is Luna going to say about this?! She's going to freak! This is almost as bad as explaining this to my Mother! Luna is...like my second Mother or something! This has got to be a nightmare!' Serena groaned.

"Um, Meatball head- er, Serena," Darien cleared his throat, "The baby can stay at my place...but just until you can find its Mother."

"Are you serious?!" I asked. 'I'm not sure if I really want to leave this little baby in the hands of Darien Chiba but like I have a choice at the moment. And besides if he is serous then this makes my job a little easier!'

"Yeah, but there's rules to abide by, you understand?" Darien asked seriously.

"Sure, so what are they? Can't be too hard."

"Number one," Darien started off, "No eating in the living room."

"What? What's the matter with you? How can you watch TV and not eat?" Serena looked horrified.

"Cut the dramatics' Meatball head! Are you going to go by my rules or not...because if you're not..."

"Fine, fine...What else?"

"Rule numbers two, clean after yourself and the baby. I don't want my apartment to look like your room."

"You've never seen my room!" Serena protested.

"Rule number three," he went on, "no inviting your friends over for parties."

"What are you, my Father?" Serena asked annoyed, "Gosh, fine, but you're are so mean! What's next?"

"That's it. You obey those rules and I'm happy."

"Good for me! But in exchange for that you have to take care of this baby at night since I obviously can't stay there; and maybe during the day too. It's going to look pretty weird if my parents see me ducking out of the house every morning. So far my Mother thinks I'm helping a friend," Serena frowned, "This is going to be hard."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Are you serious?!" Andrew coughed.

Darien sat at the counter in the arcade/café drinking his morning coffee as if nothing was out of the ordinary at happened.

"Darien, answer me!"

"Yes, I'm serious but I don't see why you're so worked up about it," Darien smiled, "Don't look so shocked."

Andrew smiled, "I knew you had a thing for her!"

Darien spit out his drink, "What?"

"You are in LOVE with Serena!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I am defiantly NOT in love with Meatball head!" Darien took a paper napkin and wiped the imaginary crumbs off his shirt.

"Sure you are. That's why you're helping her. Come on, Dar, since when you have done anything without some meaning behind it. You know you care for her," Andrew smirked.

Darien rolled his eyes, "I'm only helping her...because she has nowhere else to put the baby."

"Suurree, and it has nothing to do with that fact that she has gorgeous long legs and a megawatt smile," Andrew grinned.

Darien glared, "I have to get to work."

"Okay, see you tomorrow buddy! And don't forget to say hi to Serena for me!" Andrew broke out laughing.

Darien was glad to hear that awful laughter disappear as soon as he stepped out of the arcade. 'Andrew's crazy! Me fall for Meatball head? No way, not a chance!' Darien slipped into his car and headed to work.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So, you're saying that you go to your friend's apartment during the day to help HIM out then you go home when HE gets there?" Molly asked over the phone. Serena lifted the baby up, having just finished changing her dipper, and carried her over to the couch, "Yep, I just hang around here cleaning and stuff." Serena decided to ignore Molly's obvious hints.

"Is he cute?" Molly giggled.

Serena blushed, "No!"

"Oh," Molly's hope was deflated, "So, does he pay you?"

"No, I guess you could call it volunteer work. But enough about me. What's going on with you? I've hardly seen you."

"Oh, last week Mom took me shopping and I got the coolest shoes, then Melvin asked me out! Can you believe that dweeb? He's such a brainy but he's cute!"

"Did you say yes?"

"Hmmm… maybe," Molly giggled, "I decided I'd give him a chance, not that I think anything will happen."

Serena smiled and made herself comfortable on the couch, "What are you doing today?"

"Oh, nothing really. Mom had to go to another exercise class. She tried to get me to go this time but I'd rather sit and watch TV, relaxing and eating my favorite chips!"

"Sounds good to me! I wish I could do that."

"Why? Are you grounded from TV again?"

"No, my friend forbids watching TV and eating at the same time in his house! Can you believe that?"

"No way! Well, at least you know he's clean."

"Ya, too clean if you ask me! Everything is in perfect order, right were it's suppose to be. Everything to the silver ware; its... agggg! You would think he would go crazy after a while!"

Molly giggled, "Ya I know what you mean- hold on Serena I have another call."

A few seconds later, "Hey, Serena how about I call you back."

"Sounds good. Talk to you later Moll!"

"Kay, bye!" Click.

Serena sighed and leaned her head back, "This summer is not turning out like I thought it would," Serena turned her head down to the baby in her lap, "'Where did you come from?!"

Serena got up and carried the baby on her hip, "We defiantly need some music!" Serena picked out a CD that she liked and turned up the speakers then went back into the laundry room. 'Didn't she come with a blanket?'

Serena found the baby blue blanket on top of the dryer all folded up neatly.

"Too neat," Serena shook out the blanket with one hand. The blanket was soft with a silky boarder. There was some gold glitter on the side, catching Serena's eye. "What's this?"

Serena took a closer look and gasped, "You've got to be kidding!"

On the side, sown in gold was the name...'Our Small Lady, Rini S. Chiba.'

'This is impossible! Has Darien seen this?' Serena quickly put the blanket down and looked down at the baby, "Chiba? You are defiantly NOT a Chiba! But this is your blanket. Your name must be Rini. That's a pretty name but... Chiba?!"

Serena took a long look at the blanket on the dryer, "Darien's going to freak when he sees this! Maybe he shouldn't see it. I don't know. It's best if I wait," Serena picked up the blanket and went back into the living room and quickly stuffed the blue blanket into her bag.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Bills, bills, fans, fans, bills, payments, check, fans..." Darien read off his mail, quickly discarding the fans into the wastebasket. Darien had only been on the News once when he got promoted but ever since he had been getting fan mail from girls from all over Tokyo! It had become a nuisance.

"Mr. Chiba, Mr. Watson is here to see you...about the flowers?" Mrs. Leaver's voice came over the speaker.

"Thank you, just send him in," Darien smiled. He had personally order some red roses to go in his apartment. It was hard to find really good quality flowers now days.

A man with sandy brown hair came in wearing a brown suit and tie, "The Roses you ordered, sir. Personally delivered like you asked."

"Thank you," Darien got up and shook the man's hand.

"I hope this is satisfactory?" he asked.

"Perfect," Darien handed the man the check and bid him goodbye. After the deliverer were gone Darien bent down and picked up the roses, "I better take these home and get them in some water."

Darien walked out of his office to the secretary, "I'll see you tomorrow Mrs. Leaver."

"What do you plan to do with those?" Mrs. Leaver asked, curious.

"I'm going to put them in my apartment. I'm not much of a decorator but I do like to have something.."

"Well, there're beautiful!"

Darien smiled, "Thanks! You have a good day."

"You too, Mr. Chiba."

'If these don't cheer up my apartment I don't know what will.' Darien went down to his car.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Rini, Rini, Rini, that is such a cute name!" Serena cooed playfully. She lifted the baby up above her as she lay on the couch. The baby giggled as she was bounced up and down before landing softly on Serena's stomach.

"You're going to be such a beautiful girl when you're all grown up! Your mother's going to be so proud of you!" Serena laughed happily as Rini cracked a Kodak smile. Just then the door opened to reveal a bunch of red roses. Serena sat up, putting Rini in front of her facing the door as well. The roses moved to the side showing Darien's face.

"What are you doing?" Serena asked.

"Can't I come into my own apartment?"

"No, I mean what are you doing with the roses?"

"Oh, I going to put them in here," He stated. Darien moved across the room and laid them on the dining room table.

Serena got up with the baby and followed him, "What for?"

Darien turn to face her, "Don't you like roses?"

"Of course but I doubt you got them for me," Serena put the baby down on the table.

"Meatball head, the baby does not go on the table," Darien picked the baby up and handed her back to Serena.

Serena glared at him before taking the baby, "Her names Rini."

"How do you know that?" Darien asked.

"It says it on the blanket she came with," Serena pointed out.

"Oh, well now you have something to call her," Darien picked up half the roses and put them in the sink.

"You're so rude."

"What? I didn't say anything wrong."

"It wasn't what you said it was the way you said it."

Darien rolled his eyes, "I don't know what you're talking about, Meatball head."

"Of course you don't. It comes natural to you," Serena smiled sweetly at Darien.

Darien glared at her, "You have some nerve, Meatball head."

"Ring, ring, ring..." Darien answered the phone, "Hello, Chiba here."

"Chiba? Um, I...is Serena there?" A sweet voice came over the phone. Darien glared at Serena who stood there innocently holding the pink haired baby.

"Yeah, who is this?" Darien asked.

"Molly, I'm a friend of Serena's."

"Oh, really. Well, she's busy right now so you might want to call back later."

"Oh, okay, thanks!" Clink.

Serena walked up to Darien, "Who was that?"

"Nobody," Darien grabbed the roses off the table and went to the kitchen sink.

"What do you mean 'nobody'? It was for me, wasn't it?" Serena glared at Darien.

Darien turned and glared back at her, "And since when have I given you permission to give out my phone number to all your girlfriends?"

"Oooo, you're so mean! You can't do that to me!"

"Oh, can't I? THIS IS MY PLACE!" Darien yelled. Serena stepped back, "You don't have to yell."

"I can yell if I want."

"Not at me you can't! I demand respect!"

"Don't give out my phone number and you can have it!"

"I don't have to listen to this! I'm going in the other room!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" Serena stomped back into the living room. Rini looked up at Serena curiously as they sat down on the couch.

Darien sighed and put his hands on the counter.

"Ring, ring, ring..." Darien answered it again, "Chiba here."

"Hi, um. Is Serena there?" another sweet voice came over the phone. This one seemed a little shy.

Darien gripped the phone, "And who might this be?"

"Amy, I'm a friend of-"

"She's-" then stalling for an excuse and not being able to think of one he bit out, "she's really busy!" Darien almost growled, "Call back later."

"Oh, okay. Thanks! Bye." Clink.

Darien slammed the phone down and stomped into the living room. Serena watched as Darien moved around the couch to stand in front of her, "Let me ask one...ONE questions. How many people 'did' you give my phone number to?"

Serena thought about it, "Um, well...six I think."

Darien lifted an eye brow, "Six?"

"Yes but-"

"Did you know that I purposely did not put my number in the phone book?" Darien asked.

"No."

"Well, I did. So please stop giving people MY phone number!" Darien's voice rose.

Serena glared, "Well, if I didn't my mom wouldn't be able to call me, my friends wouldn't know where I am, and I wouldn't have anyone to talk to!"

Darien pointed a finger at Serena then balled his fist before walking back into the kitchen to calm down.

Serena looked down at Rini, "Darien's being a stupid boy isn't he?" She cooed.

The next day Serena called Ray with her communicator, knowing that was the only way she was going to get all the scouts together. Ray said they could meet at the Cherry Hill Temple at five p.m. that day for dinner and they would discus whatever scout business Serena had.

Serena wrapped the baby up in one of the baby blankets she brought then swung her backpack over her shoulder, "We get to walk to Ray's! Isn't that great?" Serena asked with an over cheerful smile. It was hot and sunny out side, not the best day to go on a hike. Serena was ready and it was going to be a whole lot of fun telling the scouts all about little Rini.


	3. Chapter 3 Revised

Babies Don't Just Appear in Ditches

By Marie J.W.

**Chapter Three**

Serena concealed the baby under the blanket in her arms before entering the temple, "Ray! Lita! Mina! Amy!"

"We're in here!" Mina yelled.

Putting on a smile she went into the kitchen, "We're meeting in here?"

"Yep!" Mina smiled as she dipped a chocolate chip cookie in Lita's glass of milk. Serena looked around for a seat. Ray was leaning against the counter near the oven while Lita sat on a pillow against the low table. Amy sat next to her on one side with a book propped in front of her while Mina sat on the other keeping herself occupied by repeatedly dipping her cookie in Lita's cup.

Serena sat across from everybody at the table, "I have a surprise."

Amy looked up, "It is scout business, isn't it?"

Serena nodded and pulled back the blanket. The girls gasped at the baby.

"What are you doing with a baby Serena?" Ray asked as she walked over to her side and sat down.

"This is scout business?" Amy asked, unsure.

"Yep, her name's..." Serena hesitated on whether or not to tell her friends her full name but then decided,

"Rini Chiba."

They all stared wide eyed.

"Isn't that Darien's last name?" Amy asked.

Ray nodded and closed her open mouth before quickly saying, "Serena, you're not saying what I think your saying, are you?"

"I'm not saying anything, Ray. I don't know who's this baby is. And it's not Darien's… at least I don't think so!" Serena looked down at the pink haired sweetie. Rini was being so good, lying there perfectly content and awake. She stared around at all the scouts and gurgled.

Ray smiled at the baby, "She's sure sweet."

Mina looked confused, "Chiba, huh. Did you ask Darien about the baby?"

"I didn't have to ask. He's already seen her. In fact, I'm leaving the baby at his house during the night. That's why his number is on your answering machines."

"It is?" Mina giggled, "Ops, I forgot to check it."

"I called but I didn't know that was Darien." Amy admitted, "He said you were busy."

"Yes, well, he got mad at me for handing out his phone number, the jerk!" Serena glared at the wall as she remembered back to her conversation with Darien.

Mina lifted an eyebrow, "So are you...staying there?"

Serena glared at Mina, "Not how you think. I'm there during the day to take care of Rini. I tried to contact you guys but you were all busy. Do you think that you could take care of her?"

The room was quiet as they all thought. Ray was the first to break it, "I would Serena, and you know I would, but the festival is coming up in a couple weeks, and I'm tight as it is. Besides, I don't think Grandpa will stop with the questions on where she came from."

Serena looked at Lita, but Lita shook her head, "I'm going on a camping trip this weekend, but maybe afterwards..."

Serena nodded, "Hey, no problem. Just by looking at the rest of you I know you can't. I'm the only one it seems with a clear calendar. But I'm going to need help looking for her mother."

The girls all nodded.

"But then what do you mean by this baby being scout business?" Amy asked again.

Serena looked down at the baby and then announced, "Um, I think this baby is part of the Moon family."

"What?" They all chorused.

"Well, you see it went like this..."

A half-hour later Serena ended her tale, "And now I don't know what to do exactly."

"Serena! Babies don't just appear in ditches!" Ray protested, "She had to come from somewhere!"

"I know that! But-"

"Are you sure that no one else was around?" Lita interrupted.

Serena nodded, "The only other person was Darien."

Amy, Lita, and Mina all exchanged looks.

"What? You don't think that Darien...?" Serena trailed off.

"Well, maybe-" Mina started.

"It's not his!" Ray snapped, "Darien's not married and he is defiantly not in a relationship with anybody."

"Ohh, Ray's getting all protective! I thought you were over him," Lita quipped.

"I am, but Darien is still a friend and I know...something like this wouldn't have happened."

"She's right, not that I know Darien that well, but he had no idea who the baby belonged to," Serena put defended Darien.

Mina shrugged, "Well, then who else has the last name Chiba?"

"What I would like to know is how you know, Serena?" Lita asked.

"Her name was on the blanket that she came with, see?" Serena pulled the blanket out of her backpack and handed it over to Ray.

Ray took a good look at the gold inscription, "To our small lady, Rini S. Chiba. Well, she's right."

"Sounds so sweet. That just proves that they must love her very much," Mina smiled.

"So how did you get Darien to agree to let the baby stay with him?" Ray asked.

Serena shrugged her shoulders, "I didn't. He kind of volunteered. But it came with some ridiculous rules!"

Ray laughed, "Gott-cha! Hey, I want to hold her."

Serena smiled and handed her over to Ray. Almost immediately the baby started crying. Serena's eyes widened in confusion, "What's the matter with her?"

"I don't think Rini likes you very much, Ray," Lita teased.

Ray glared, "Hump, I guess not. Here, you try." She handed the baby over to a hesitate Amy. Amy wrapped her arms around the baby reluctantly, the baby still crying,

"I don't think she likes me very much either, Ray. Lita?" Amy asked desperately.

Lita smiled, "Hey, I'm great with kids! Come here, Rini!" She cooed as she took Rini from Amy's arms. Lita tried for several minutes to calm the baby down but it wasn't working, "Well, I give up. Want to try Mina?"

Mina nodded and took the baby from Lita, "Oh, she's so pretty!" The baby stopped crying and the girls held their breath but a moment later Rini started crying all over again! Mina sighed, "Guess not. Here you go. Maybe she's hungry or something, did you feed her?" Mina asked as she handed the baby back to Serena.

Serena nodded, "Hey, Rini. What's the matter?" As soon as the baby looked up at Serena she stopped crying before giving a little hiccup.

"Well, it looks like Rini only likes you Serena," Ray shook her head in amazement.

"How does Darien get any sleep if Rini only stops crying for you?" Mina thought.

"Oh, she likes him too. Although I have no idea why," Serena crinkled her nose.

Mina, Lita and Amy all exchanged glances.

"I think we better get back to business. You said that you thought that she might be part of the Moon family. So where do we go from here? We've been looking for the Princess for ages and we still haven't found her," Ray asked.

"Maybe if I analyze her with the mercury computer, I might be able to figure out something," Amy suggested.

"Go ahead," Ray moved out of Amy's way. Amy scooted over and took out her computer and ran some test scans.

"Well?" Serena asked.

"Um, Serena. I think I'm getting some of your DNA in the scan. Maybe if you put Rini down I can get a clearer picture," Amy instructed.

Serena nodded and got up, laying Rini down on the pillow. Amy scanned her again, "I don't get it," Amy looked up at Serena to make sure she was still out of the way then back at her computer, "Must be a glitch."

"Is something wrong, Amy?" Ray asked.

"I don't know but she is definitely from the Moon family. She's got the moon's aura surrounding her like a protection shield," Amy acknowledged, "And as for DNA, it's hard to tell. It's coming up with some of Serena's DNA; I think there's something wrong with my computer."

Ray nodded, "So what can we do with that information?"

Amy lifted an eyebrow, "Um, scan everyone in the city?"

Everybody already knew the answer to that.

"Great. But what if we had Rini's correct DNA?" Lita asked.

Amy brightened, "Then finding the Moon Princess would be a snap unless she doesn't live in Japan, then we have a problem, but at least then we'd have something to go on."

Ray nodded, "Then you might want to get to work on fixing that computer."

Mina smiled, "Hey, at least now we know what to do!" She grabbed two cookies and put them in her pocket, "I have to go but I'll keep in touch! Kay!"

"Bye, Mina!" Serena called as Mina disappeared from view.

"Bye!" she yelled back.

Serena picked Rini back up, "Ugh, looks like I have a long day ahead of me. I can't even go home yet."

"Serena, can Rini crawl?" Amy asked.

"Um, I don't know. I guess she's either been asleep of I've been holding her. Want to see?" Serena asked, getting a little excited at the prospect.

Amy nodded and Serena put Rini down.

Rini lay on her stomach for a few seconds before pushing herself up on her hands and knees, and then crawled slowly over to Serena's hair that lay spiraled on the floor. Rini giggled and put her hand on her hair, then tried to move herself into a sitting position, not quiet making it.

Serena squealed happily, "Wow! I can't believe it! Rini, you're such a good baby!"

Lita, Amy and Ray cheered as well.

"Wow, wait until Darien sees this!" Serena thought aloud.

Ray gave her a sideways glance, curious, "Serena, you don't happen to 'like' Darien, do you?"

Serena spun around, "Of course I don't! Darien's just being a little nice right now, so what can I do but return a little. Darien's still the same old jerk he always is!"

"Okay, okay, just wondering," Ray smiled down at the baby then frowned as her watch went off, "Dang, I have to meet Chad at the store. We're picking up some stuff for the festival."

"Go on. We'll see you later," Serena shooed Ray off.

Ray smiled at the baby then quickly left.

Lita and Amy stared at Serena.

"So, what's Darien's apartment like?" Lita asked.

Serena groaned.

Serena ran into her house and up to her room as fast as she could. 'Mom is going to kill me!' She thought as she flipped off her shoes and threw her backpack up against the wall in her hurry. Quickly running back down stairs and into the dining room, she called, "Sorry I'm late!"

"Serena, where have you been?" Her mother frowned in her direction.

Serena took a seat at the table next to her little brother Sammy, "Um, I went to the Temple and I lost track of time."

Serena glanced at her dad just in time to see him begin chastising her, "Every day for the last three days you've been late for dinner."

Serena bowed her head, "Sorry, I promise not to be late again."

Ken sighed, "Are you always going to your friend's house? I hope you're not wasting time."

Serena looked at her Dad and nodded, "I'm helping a friend with a project for summer school," Serena decided to keep to her first excuse.

"You don't go to summer school, Serena, although that's a very good idea," Ken nodded to himself.

Serena shook her head, "My friend goes to summer school not me."

"Oh, that's nice. So what are you working on?" Ken asked interested.

Serena mentally knocked a brick over her head, "Um, with, um..."

"I bet you're driving them insane! That's what!" Sammy laughed.

"Very funny, but I'm helping him with a...family project. Yeah!"

"Speaking of family, I was thinking of going on a trip this weekend!" Ken smiled, "What do you think?"

Ilene smiled gleefully, "Oh, that's wonderful! Where would we go? How about we go to the mountains?"

"Great Dad!" Sammy cheered, "But can I bring my game boy?"

"No."

"But Dad!" Sammy protested, "I can't leave that here!"

Serena's head spun. This is 'not' happening! I can't leave! She quickly protested, "Dad, could I just stay home and-"

"If we're going, the whole family's going, Serena. You know how family activities work!" Dad smiled, "You'll have fun!"

Serena shook her head, "But Dad, I have to help my friend!"

"Sorry, you're just going to have to tell your friend that you can't help this weekend."

'Easier said than done.' Serena groaned and hit her head on the table. Her family went on, excited about the 'camping' trip.

Darien sat on his desk holding a paper plane. Business was starting to slow down a little so he didn't have many appointments this week. Darien threw the plane over the chairs. The plane hit the wall then fell behind a flowerpot.

Mrs. Leaver, his secretary, walked in, "Mr. Chiba, you have a call on line three."

Darien nodded and jumped off his desk then picked up the phone. Mrs. Leaver walked over to the plant and picked the plane up then walked to Darien's desk and left a stack of papers on the top.

"Hello."

"Uh, hi! How's work?" Serena's voice came over the phone.

Darien groaned, "Meatball head, you can't call during business hours!"

"Oh, well are you busy then?"

"Yes, very! What do you want?"

"Um, I have a problem. My parents have decided to go on a family camping trip this weekend and...IneedyoutotakecareofRiniforme!" Serena finished off quickly.

Darien was quiet for a second, then, "What did you say?"

"I said...I need you to take care of Rini for me while I'm gone," Serena held her breath for an answer.

"Can't you just stay home?" Darien asked.

"No! It's a FAMILY outing so dad won't let me stay. Believe me I've tried! And the girls can't take care of her so you're my only option! Please, it's just for a couple of days!"

Darien sighed, "You can't be serious! I have work! I can't leave her with the neighbor's every day which is what I had to do today by the way. I don't even want to think about what they're charging me."

"What am I supposed to do?!" Serena started to freak out.

Darien didn't like this, "Meatball head, can't-oh, you can't do this to me!"

Mrs. Leaver looked at Mr. Chiba confused. 'Since when did he get married? I didn't know he had a baby. Maybe I can help!'

Darien ran his fingers through his hair nervously, "Meatball head, you're just going to have to get your friends to help. What about that girl Molly?"

"She can't. I told her that I was helping a friend not taking care of a baby. What would she think?" Serena sighed, "Please, just take her!"

"Meatball head I-"

"Mr. Chiba," Mrs. Leaver cut in.

Darien put a finger up, signaling that he'd be with her in one second.

Mrs. Leaver shook her head, "I can babysit."

Darien nearly choked. 'Dang, I forgot she was still here!' "Hold on a minute," Darien told Serena then took the phone away from his mouth, "What?"

Mrs. Leaver smiled, "I can take care of the baby while you work. It will be no trouble at all."

Darien cleared his throat, "Um, you...Mrs. Leaver, I appreciate that but people might ask...what I'm trying to say is..."

"Don't worry about it. I won't say a thing," Mrs. Leaver smiled reassuringly.

Darien sighed in relief, "Okay. Serena?" Darien went back to the phone, "I'll take care of the baby. But you better be back as soon as possible!"

Serena felt like jumping up and down, "Sure! Kay, I gotta go!"

Darien sighed and hung the phone up. Mrs. Leaver smiled and left. 'Mr. Chiba is such a mystery.'

Serena felt much better now that Darien was taking care of the baby, "Now I don't have a thing to worry about!"

"Serena is talking to herself again!" Sammy laughed as he passed her door. Serena growled, "Cross that out, only one thing to worry about."

Miles above earth floated a huge space ship surrounded by dark energy. Prince Diamond of the Dark Moon Kingdom sat on his throne watching over earth.

"It's beautiful, just as I remember it!" Diamond stared awed through his window, "Just_as_I_remember_it." The Prince's long legs sprawled out in front of him. Wearing a white suit and a blue and white cape attached to his shoulders he knew he looked threatening.

Emerald watched her Prince, in a dark corner, with lust, "He's so handsome," she whispered to herself, "If only he would realize my beauty." Emerald was tall with long green hair to her thighs. She wore a short revealing black dress, as it barely covered her backend. She thought she was the picture of perfect beauty.

Diamond had no interest for Emerald. He thought her weak and incompetent, hardly worthy for his throne. He'd rather send a Rat out then to send her to take care of earth for him. Diamond also has a brother, Sapphire. His brother is the only one he would even consider trusting but still his brother had his drawbacks. He was weak when it comes to taking a person's life. 'No,' Diamond thought, 'I am going to do this myself. Earth will be mine! And I will get all the glory!'

Darien lay on the floor in his living room going over the papers Mrs. Leaver had placed on his desk. Little Rini sat upright next to him on the floor, playing with a toy Serena brought over.

"This is crazy! They expect me to read his writing?" Darien thought as he shuffled through the papers, "They're all in his writing! What is that? A, C, or an O?"

Rini giggled as if to say both.

Darien shook his head, "Nah, it can't be both."

Rini's giggles died down, as she seemed to look at him confused. Darien smiled at the baby, "Well, maybe but I think it's a C..."

Rini smiled then started playing with her toy again.

Darien worked with the papers till midnight, trying to read what was written. Rini had long ago fallen asleep on a blanket near Darien, a small pink bunny held tightly in her chubby little arms.

Darien looked up and smiled at the cute picture she made, "That bunny matches your hair!" Darien whispered, "And I bet you that's Meatball head's bunny."

In her sleep Rini pulled the bunny's ear into her mouth and started to suck on it.

Darien chuckled then sighed, "Where did you come from, huh?"

Rini made no reply but slept on peacefully.

Serena pulled her big pink bunny up against her, as she tried to sleep in the car. Sammy was already asleep with his game-boy tucked protectively under his arm. Serena tried to twist into a more comfortable position but it was so hard to sleep that way!

It was dark outside and they still had an hour to go before they got to their destination.

Serena, giving up, sat up and hugged her bunny as she looked out the window. They were in the middle of nowhere, not a light could be seen on the side of the road or behind them.

"I hope Rini's going to be alright," Serena whispered. She had to admit that she was already starting to miss her. Just then a flash of lightening slashed through the sky startling Serena. Serena moved back away from the window, "Dad, maybe we should go home!"

Another slash of lightening filled the sky.

"Don't worry, sweetie. The weather man said that there are clear skies and no clouds tomorrow!"

"Well, I think he wrong!" Serena wailed, "Let's goooo baaaack!"

"Just try to get some sleep," Ken tried to calm Serena down.

Sammy woke up from all the noise, "What's going on?"

Serena glared at him, "We're going to be in the middle of a thunderstorm in a minute! And then we're going to get struck by lightning!"

Sammy's eyes went wide, "Cool!"

Serena glared harder at him, "You're such a brat!"

"Calm down, Serena," Ilene told her daughter, just before a sheet full of rain covered the car.

Serena bit her lip then wailed, "I want to gooo homeeee!"

Ilene and Sammy covered their ears while Ken fought the urge to do the same.

"Homeeeee, hommeeee, homeeee..."

Darien looked out the window, wondering out loud to himself, "I thought it was supposed to be clear skies..."

Rini lay on the couch, surrounded by pillows fast asleep, despite the lightning and thunder. Boy, she's a heavy sleeper!

Darien stared out the window in worry, "I hope this doesn't last 'till tomorrow."

Diamond loved the sight of the crackling earth! Lightening burst all over Tokyo, the place where he was going to start his charade.

"A storm is the perfect camouflage! They'll never know where we entered and where we left," Diamond was very proud of his plan.

"Prince Diamond, may I go down first? I'm sure I will impress you!" Emerald played her silky determined voice on Diamond.

Diamond looked at her intently, "You couldn't accomplish what I want as easily as I can. I will go down and you will stay."

Emerald was taken back before quickly bowing her head, "Yes, you're Highness."

"And Emerald."

Emerald looked up hopeful, "Yes?"

"Stay away from my throne while I'm gone. I don't want your dirty finger prints all over it."

Emerald blushed and nodded before quickly leaving.

Diamond stood up, "Your planet is mine King Endymion and so is your wife!"


	4. Chapter 4

Babies Don't Just Appear in Ditches

By Marie J.W.

**Chapter Four**

Serena hated the whole drive to the mountains! The rain never stopped, the lightening never gave in, and thunder continuously rattled the car. And it didn't help any when Sammy turned on his video game in the middle of it. But finely they did arrive at the log cabin, situated at the top of the hill, soaking wet and cold!

Serena whimpered, "Mom...can't we just go home?"

Ilene wasn't smiling anymore. She was tired and sick of listening to her daughter's wailing, "No, we're staying right here for the whole weekend."

"But-"

Ken scolded his daughter with a glare. Serena, dropped her bags, angry that no one cared, "Well, fine but I'm not sleeping upstairs!"

The place was a small, two story cabin with two rooms.

"That's alright, you don't have to," Ilene put her bags down near the old couch.

"You can sleep in the basement, Serena!" Sammy teased, "With all the rats!"

Serena glared at her brother, "If you're not careful, that's what you'll find in your bed!"

"Mom, Serena's threatening me again!" Sammy whined.

Darien woke up the next morning with a backache. He had fallen asleep on the armchair. "That's...the last time...I do that again!" Darien stood up and stretched before walking into the kitchen. 'What was I doing there, anyway?' He shook his head and pulled out some milk from the fridge. His hand stopped and he stared at the milk carton. 'Something about this milk... am I supposed to remember something? Uh, I...milk! The baby!' Darien's eyes widened as he shouted, "Shoot!" He shoved the milk back in the fridge and ran back into the living room. 'Where is she?!' He looked on the couch and in his room but he couldn't find her.

Darien stopped running around, "Okay, calm down. She has to be here somewhere!" Darien ran his figures through his hair, nervously.

"Just need to find her..." Darien looked around the room, carefully, "She couldn't have just walked off!"

Then from the kitchen the wonderful sound of giggling was heard.

"How in the world...?" Darien slowly walked back into the kitchen to find her under the table, on her hands and knees. He bent down to get a better look at her. She looked up at him and smiled before giggling some more.

Darien started chuckling, "Okay, okay! So are you hungry?"

Rini smiled and crawled out from under the table to Darien's foot. Darien picked her up and held her against his chest, "You know you gave me a scare. Next time tell me when you want to leave the room."

'I didn't know she could crawl...' Darien sighed, relieved he found her.

Serena looked up from her sleeping position. 'How come it's so dark?' Serena twisted around in her sleeping bag and found the hole at the top, "Oh! That's why!" Serena crawled out and looked around. She was in a small living room on the floor. "It's...cold!"

"No! It's warm!" Sammy loomed above her, still in his PJ's.

"Go away, Sammy! Where are Mom and Dad?" Serena bundled up her sleeping bag and threw it on the couch.

"Upstairs, but I wouldn't disturb them. Mom's cranky and Dad looks like a Vampire!" Sammy sat on the couch.

"Thanks for the info but I have to get dressed," Serena grabbed her clothes and disappeared into the bathroom.

"Okay, now...you have to be...quiet. Okay?" Darien held Rini in one arm and his brief case and the baby bag in the other as they went up to his office via elevator.

Rini giggled in reply.

Darien smiled, "Good." They stepped out of the elevator to be met by three female secretaries. 'Great, this is just what I need!'

One woman smiled, ready to say 'hello Mr. Chiba' in her silky voice, but when she saw the six mouth old baby in his arms she stopped, her mouth dropping open.

The other two just plastered on smiles, trying to look 'not surprised'.

"Good Morning!" Darien smiled, loving the looks on their faces. He passed them and went into his office, "Good Morning, Mrs. Leaver."

Mrs. Leaver looked up and smiled, "Good Morning, Mr. Chiba. And is this the baby?"

"Her name's Rini," Darien handed the sweet girl in his arms to Mrs. Leaver. Rini looked up at her, trying to decide if she could trust her. Not being able to make up her mind she looked up at Darien then back at Mrs. Leaver.

"Well, I hope you plan to be a good girl, Rini, because we have lots or stuff to do," Mrs. Leaver grinned down at the little girl.

Rini smiled back and decided this was a person to be trusted.

Darien was glad that Rini wasn't going to give Mrs. Leaver any problems, now he could get to work, with no worries.

"Are you sure this is safe, Sammy?" Serena asked shakily.

"Sure! I did this last time we went camping!" Sammy grabbed onto another rock then put his foot into a hole.

The two were climbing down a steep wall of wet rocks.

"Ouch! My hand!" Serena let go of the rock to inspect her hand, throwing her off balance, "Oh, no, oh, no...!"

"Grab onto something!" Sammy yelled when he saw Serena above him start to fall backwards.

Serena quickly grabbed onto a rock with her sore hand, "I don't want to do this anymore! Oh, my hand!"

Sammy, getting worried that Serena was going to fall on him, agreed, "Okay, hold on, and we'll go back up."

Serena sighed in relief.

Once they were back up to firm ground, Sammy smiled at her, "Now, that wasn't so hard now!"

Serena glared at him, "I almost died!"

Sammy ignored her, "Let's go check out paw prints! They look like, maybe, a lion's!"

Serena froze, "A what? Sammy?"

Sammy had already taken off up the hill, "Just one look!"

'No, not one look! We are going back to the cabin!' Serena followed him, but she was too far behind to catch up, "Sammy! I mean it! Come back here!"

"Mr. Chiba, good to see you again," Mr. Brock Hurst shook hands with Darien.

Darien smiled, "As it is, you. Please, sit down."

Mr. Brock Hurst sat down across from Darien, "Well, it seems you have a full office this morning."

"Excuse me?" Darien was confused. 'I don't have another appointment for another hour.'

Mr. Brochures chuckled, "The baby with your secretary. You know you should recommend a day care to...to..."

"Mrs. Leaver," Darien supplied.

"Mrs. Leaver. Having a baby around the company...can be disturbing," Mr. Brock Hurst pulled a cigarette from his pocket.

"No smoking, Mr. Brock Hurst," Darien reminded him, "And I'll make sure to do that."

Mr. Brock Hurst put the cigarette pack in his pocket and nodded, "Yes, well...I suppose no one will mind, as long as it is not often. But anyway, I'm not here to talk about babies, am I?"

"No sir," Darien smiled, "Did you sign that paper or do you feel you need more time?"

"Nope, have it all signed here. I just need to see some papers on a Mr. Lady. He interests me. I suppose he's a fine worker...is he not?"

"Mr. Lady? Oh, he must be one of the newer employee's. Why would you want to know about him?"

"I bumped into him a couple days ago. He seems to know a lot about this company."

"Oh? So you want me to get some back ground info on him."

"Yes, and send it to my office," Mr. Brock Hurst pulled out his cigarettes again, "And as for-"

"No...smoking..."

Mr. Brock Hurst looked down at his cigarettes, "Oh, right," He put them back, "As I was saying...the contract is signed and ready to go. But I'd recommend having your boss take a look at it."

"Is there a certain reason?" Darien asked, a little nervous. Was there something wrong with it?

"Oh, nothing to be worried about! But...just for good measure," Mr. Brock Hurst smiled and heaved himself out of the chair.

"It's good to talk to you, Mr. Chiba," Mr. Brock Hurst held out his hand. Darien shook it, "Like wise."

Mr. Brock Hurst left, shutting the door behind him.

"Great...wait a minute! He didn't even give me the contract!" Darien shot out of his chair and ran out of his office.

Serena and Sammy walked into the cabin just in time to miss the thunderstorm. Serena stared out the window, "How can it rain, again?! It just finished!"

Sammy smirked, "It's the curse of Serena!"

"Shut up, Sammy!" Serena whipped around on him. Sammy rolled his eyes.

"Oh, good your back, now we can-" Ilene stopped when she saw what lay behind the window pain, "Oh..."

"Sorry, Mom," Serena went and sat on the couch, "So now what do we do?"

Ilene frowned, "I don't know, maybe...no..."

"What?" Serena knelt down.

"Well, when I was little we would turn all the lights off, and play cards with only candles for light when it rained." Ilene smiled as she was temporarily brought back to the past.

"Sounds good to me!" Serena jumped off the couch, "Where are the cards?"

"This is cheesy! Where's Dad?" Sammy complained.

"Right here. And the idea sounds great!" Ken smiled and pulled out some cards, "Time for some good family time."

Sammy groaned.

"I'll get the candles!"

Ray sat in front of the Great Fire, her face heated from the flames, "Tell me what this evil force is...that I'm feeling!" Ray closed her eyes and focused.

"Ray! What do you think, the red or the blue?!" Chad burst into the Fire room.

Ray lost her focus and the fire died down. Ray growled before turning around, "Chad! How many times do I have to tell you! You can't come in here!"

Chad jumped back, "You said to ask you if I had any problems!"

"Get out Chad!"

Chad shut the door.

"And use the red!" Ray shouted after him. 'Now, where was I? That stupid guy! He made me lose my concentration!'

Darien drove home in the rain, his windshield wipers on high, as he went down Main Street. 'Something's wrong, it shouldn't be raining like this. And it's not just the rain. I can feel something...it's evil.' Darien glanced down at Rini who was seat belted down in the front. He didn't have a baby seat so he was a little worried and a lot more careful at driving.

"I bet you miss Serena, don't you?" Darien asked Rini out of the blue. Rini looked sleepy and more than ready for a nap, "That girl! She had to leave me with a baby."

'I wonder exactly...how did she find this baby? And what 'was' she doing out in the rain? Going for a walk? Can't buy that. She's so weird and unpredictable! And I wonder how Serena plans on finding Rini's Mother. She can't just put posters up, who knows what kind of people would call in. Poor Rini. Motherless for now. I wonder if he has a dad...' Darien glanced down at Rini again. 'does he love her or did he just leave her?' Darien didn't know the answer but he wish he did. It made him feel uneasy to think that Rini was abandoned, and it hurt even more to think it was by her father. Maybe...because he could somehow relate to that.

Serena lay, wrapped in her sleeping bag, on her stomach with a small candle next to her.

"Do you haavvvve...Johnny Apple Seed?" Ilene asked Serena.

Serena looked at her cards and giggled, "Nope, go fish!"

Ilene groaned.

"My turn!" Sammy cheered, "Dad, do you have...Looney Martin?"

Ken sighed, "Yeah...kids are always better at this game!" Ken threw the card in the middle of them then shuffled his cards.

Sammy smiled, "Serena! Do you have Kiddy Cat?"

Serena kicked her feet inside her sleeping bag and laughed, "No, no, no and no! Go fish!"

Sammy glared at her.

"Sammy, do you have King Coal?" Ken asked.

"Go fish, Dad!"

Ken sighed.

"Dad! Dad, Dad, Dad...do you have...Frizzy Lizzy?" Serena waited for her Dad to throw her the card.

"Ha! Sorry Sweetie, go fish!" Ken shuffled his cards again.

"What? But I figured it all out! You have to have that card!" Serena complained.

"Sorry, go fish!"

Serena grumbled and picked up her cards from the deck.

"Kay, Myyy turn!" Ilene smiled, "Serena, do you have Frizzy Lizzy?"

"No way!" Serena's mouth dropped open.

"Close your mouth, Dear. And hand over the card." Ilene smiled sweetly at her daughter.

Serena threw her Mom the card and pouted, "I 'did' have it all figured out!"

"So did I..." Ilene laughed.

Darien looked through his cupboard for something to eat. He hadn't gone grocery shopping in nearly two weeks now and it looked like Serena had eaten all of his snacks. 'Well, at least I know she didn't get to my chocolates!' Darien got a chair and stood on it. The cupboard he was aiming for was too high even for him. He opened the cupboard and nearly fell. It was empty.

"I'm going to kill her!" Darien yelled.

He quickly jumped down and stiffly put the chair back under the table. 'I can't believe she took my chocolate! MY...MY chocolate!' Darien stormed into the living room, pacing back and forth, his fists tight.

Rini was asleep in his room so she didn't hear his out-burst.

"Wait until she comes back! She is sooo dead!" Darien felt like pounding something, "So dead!"

The phone rang so Darien quickly pulled himself together before answering the phone, "Hello, Chiba here."

"Oh Hi, Darien. Is Serena there?" A female voice asked.

"No, and who's this?" Darien asked, annoyed.

"Oh, sorry about calling. Serena said that you were a little mad. Um, my name's Amy. I was wondering if Rini is with you."

Darien was silent for a second, "Yeah, she's here. Why?"

"Oh, well. Do you mind if I come over and... check up on her. Serena said that she was in the rain for a while so I just wanted to be sure that...that she doesn't get really sick or anything."

Darien looked at his bedroom door. He didn't think she was coming down with anything but I guess you never can be sure and if he remember right Amy was working be to a doctor or something, "I guess. But come when Serena's here during the day. She should be back by Monday."

"Where did she go?"

"Family outing for the weekend," Darien supplied.

"She never told me...Oh, well thank you, Darien!" Amy said cheerfully, "Good bye!"

"Bye." Darien hung up the phone. 'Sick? That incident happened a week ago. Why would Amy be worried about that?'

Darien shook his head and sighed, all of a sudden feeling really tired. Just then Rini started crying. Darien groaned, "Not again!"


	5. Chapter 5

Babies Don't Just Appear in Ditches

By Marie J.W.

**Chapter Five**

Serena took her hair out before sitting on her bed with a big sigh. The weekend was fun but now she was exhausted.

"My bags are missing!" Sammy yelled, his voice drifting up stairs.

Serena groaned and buried her face in her blankets. 'I am so sick and tired of him! A whole weekend with my 'brother'! What a wreck! I can't wait to get back to my normal routine! That will...be nice! Wait a minute... strike that...new routine. Rini, oh...I miss her...! I hope Darien isn't traumatizing her or anything! He can be such a pain, but I have to admit...he's been more of a help then a pain lately. I mean any normal guy would have backed out but Darien... Anyway, it was nice to have some help. I don't know how I would have dealt with this weekend without him. It's amazing...but I suppose he has gotten quite attached to Rini.'

Serena smiled then sat up, "But he is still a pain!"

"Mr. Lady, huh? I don't remember hiring anyone with that last name..." Darien thumbed through his file. Rini sat on his big black chair behind the desk with the pink bunny Serena gave her in her lap.

"Well, it's not here, maybe he meant something like...let's try..."

Rini bounced in her seat, while pulling the bunny's ears, giggling.

"Think I'm right, huh?" Darien smiled. Mrs. Leaver had to take a break and left Rini with Darien for a few minutes.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Darien answered.

A woman poked her head in, "Mr. Chiba, I have another file."

Darien turned around and faced the woman, "Great, what kind?"

"He was just hired this morning," The woman walked all the way in and handed him the folder.

Darien took it, "Thanks..."

The woman took a quick look around the room. 'Mmm, nice...I heard he's single.'

Darien looked up from the file to find the woman still there, "Um, is there anything else?"

The woman smiled then shook her head, "I'll see you later," with a wink she walked out the door.

Darien stared at the door, "What do you think...is she my type?" Rini stopped smiling and stared at her bunny.

"I thought so," Darien sighed and went to put the file in his cabinet, "Wait a second...this is that file that Mr. Brock Hurst wanted. A Mr. Ladsidy, not Lady. It has to be."

Rini looked up at him, curiously.

Darien faced her, holding up the file, "I found it!"

Rini giggled and clapped her hands.

"I think..."

Serena stared at the clock in Darien's apartment, "Where are they? I thought he got off work at five and it's already seven."

She sighed and sat down at the dining room table, 'I hope nothing happened...he couldn't have gotten in a car accident...or...maybe just traffic...but the streets aren't that busy today! Where could he be? I hope nothing happened to Rini! Maybe he had to take her to the doctor! Oh, please...don't let anything happen to her!'

Just then the door opened, "Hello?" A deep cautious voice asked.

Serena jumped up off the chair and ran into the entryway to see Darien standing with Rini in one arm and a brief case in the other.

"Meatball head? When did you get here?" He looked surprised.

Serena smiled then remembered and glared at him, "My name is Serena, not Meatball head, jerk!" Serena held out her arms for Rini and Darien handed her over to her.

Serena smiled down at Rini, "And how was my little lady?"

Rini smiled and held onto Serena's hair.

"Looks like she missed you," Darien went down the short hallway to his bedroom.

Serena glared at the hallway before sitting down on the couch with Rini, "Did you miss me? I missed you! Has Darien been treating you okay? He hasn't caused any permanent damage, has he?"

Rini yawned sleepily.

Serena smiled softly before settling into the couch, 'She is so adorable! I'm so lucky to be able to take care of her! Her Mother must miss her though. I wonder what happened to separate the two...'

"Day dreaming again, Meatball head?" Darien's voice was stiff.

Serena stiffened but kept her mouth shut. 'I'm not going to yell at him right now!' She made herself relax.

Rini's grip loosened on Serena's hair as she fell asleep to her even breathing.

Darien walked in with a cup of cocoa a few minutes later. He looked tired, "So, you're going to be here during the day again...?"

Serena nodded, "Of course. Unless...you changed your mind..."

Darien looked at her sharply, "No, no, I didn't change my mind."

Serena wondered at him. He seemed different...she didn't know how to explain it but there was almost...a connection between him and Rini. 'Had they gotten to know each other...?' Serena smiled at Darien.

Darien's head was bowed as he stared at his cup. 'Why did she have to come back? We were getting along great together!'

"How did Rini do at your work?" Serena asked.

Darien looked up, "Oh, she was good." He smiled to himself. 'It was really nice to have Rini around, it made my usually dull office, cheerful.'

Serena had a pretty good hunch that Darien had 'really' grown attached to Rini. 'I wonder how...I suppose Rini was a good girl...but...it still makes you wonder. I wouldn't think cold, cool, collected Darien would have a soft heart.'

"Are you hungry?" Serena got up then placed the sleeping Rini on the couch.

"Huh?" Darien asked, confused.

"I ordered dinner, don't worry, I didn't give him your number, just your address!"

"You ordered dinner? With what money?" Darien stood up.

"Yours of course! You don't think I have that much money on me, do you?" Serena giggled and headed into the kitchen.

"What? Meatball head, I could have just made dinner instead of paying a bunch of money for take-out!" Darien followed her into the kitchen.

Serena ignored him and took out some bowls and napkins.

"Meatball head, you're not even listening to me!" Darien grouched.

Serena turned to him, "Oh, just calm down! I was going to make dinner myself but then I realized ...I can't really cook so...I ordered dinner!"

Darien sighed and leaned against the counter, "You could have asked."

"You weren't home. Now if you got home on time I would have and we wouldn't be having this conversation! Besides I was really hungry, and I didn't know when you would be back," Serena put the dishes on the table.

"I had a lot of work!" Darien protested.

"Well, you could have called," Serena concluded.

Darien stared at her incredulously, "Gosh, Meatball head! You act like we're married!"

Serena's back straiten before she turned around, "I am not!" 'I can't believe he said such a thing! I wouldn't even dream of being married to Darien Chiba!'

Darien glared at her, "I was just saying! You don't have to get all excited!"

"I-am-not-getting-excited!" Serena said slowly and determined.

Darien ran his fingers through his hair before quickly leaving the kitchen with a half groan half sigh.

The doorbell rang.

Darien answered the door and delivered the chow-mien to Serena in the dining room.

"Aren't you going to eat?" she asked.

"I'm not in the mood," Darien went back into the living room and started pacing the floor. 'That girl! How can she get on my nerves like that? Why do I go to pieces as soon as I see her?! She's like a walking bomb! I never lose my cool and here I'm fighting to keep it! She can't stay here! But then who will take care of Rini during the day? I can't keep bringing her to work...and besides...Rini is Serena's worry.' Darien collapsed on the couch at that thought. He had to admit...he felt left out somehow.

In the kitchen Serena stared at the chow-mien. 'I didn't want him mad at me. But then again, he's always mad or annoyed at me for something! That jerk! What am I going to do? Why did he have to go ballistic like that and mention the unmentionable? It's not fair! Why can't we just get along?' Serena sat down and pulled one of the cartons of chow-mien over to her bowl then poured it in. 'He had no right saying that! Married, ha! Like I would even think or hardly act on it! I was only worried about Rini, that's all!'

Serena moved to eat but found her heart wasn't in it, "Dang that Darien Chiba!" Serena whispered angrily as she pushed the bowl away, "This is all his fault."

Serena got up and walked into the living room to find Darien, head bowed, on the couch. He looked so defeated that Serena's anger crumbled.

Serena sighed then sat next to him on the couch, making sure not to disturb Rini in the process, "I'm sorry...I didn't ask. I mean, after all...this is your place," Serena gave him a small smile.

Darien looked up, sideways at her, "I'm sorry that I got frustrated with you...but you're so darn annoying!"

Serena wasn't sure if that was an apology or not but accepted it anyway, "Okay, so what are we going to do? We obviously can't get along..."

Darien sat up strait, "We have to compromise."

Serena nodded, "Then I get to make some rules! First-"

"Wait a sec...You get to make some rules?" he asked, amused.

"Of course. You give a little, I give a little. Right?" Serena asked with a smile.

Darien nodded slowly, "Right...so what rules?"

Serena stood up, excited, "You have to stop calling me Meatball head!"

Darien stared at her as if not comprehending what she said.

"No call Serena 'Meatball head'," Serena simplified just to make sure he understood.

Darien smiled, "I know what you said in the first place, but you want me to 'not' call you Meatball head?"

Serena nodded, "Right."

Darien wasn't so sure about this, "Then what am I going to call you?"

Serena glared at him, "My name. You know...the name I've been repeating to you ever since we met! Serena!"

Darien sighed, "Fine...but I don't want to be called a 'jerk' once! Okay?"

Now Serena wasn't too sure, "I don't know if I can do that..."

"Fine, 'Meatball head'," Darien started to get up.

"Okay, okay!" Serena held out her hands for him to sit back down, "I won't call you that anymore."

"Call me what?"

"A jerk," Serena then put on a shocked expression, "But then...what do I call you if not 'that name'?"

Darien glared at her, "Darien's fine."

"Oh, I didn't know we were on a first name bases already. Why thank you Darien!" Serena teased.

Darien continued to glare at her, "Don't push me Meat-"

Serena shook her finger in front of his face, "Ah, ah, ah. Don't even try it!"

Darien felt like biting her finger off, "Serena..."

Serena smiled, "That actually sounds nice..."

Darien got up and stood in front of her, "I'm not going to play games with you Meatball head."

Serena bent her neck back to see his face. 'He is so tall!' Serena found herself thinking again. Serena gulped then backed away so she wouldn't have to bend her neck back so far...besides she was feeling a little over powered.

"Okay," Serena turned serious.

Darien sighed, "Good. Now that we got that worked out..." Darien smiled a little, "I wouldn't mind eating."

Serena smiled back, "Me too."

Diamond stood in front of a skyscraper, smiling. "This place will be perfect to start! Plenty of access! I'll find you yet, Serenity."

A woman passed, looking at him strangely. 'Another one of those men that talk to themselves. What is this world coming to?'

"Do you have your computer working yet, Amy?" Ray asked. The girls were all standing in Amy's living room eating fruit.

Ray bit into her apple as she leaned over Amy's shoulder to see how she was doing.

"I think we should watch the News Papers in case there is a Lost Children Post. I mean, the moon family has got to know that a baby is missing, right?" Lita suggested.

"I don't know...if they're like Serena, they just might forget about her," Ray smirked.

Serena glared at Ray, "I would not!"

Mina started giggling. She sat next to Serena with a banana in her hand.

Serena glared at her.

Rini sat on the floor on a blanket, playing with some gadgets Mina brought, such as a bracelet, a watch and two small throw bean bags.

Mina quieted but kept smiling.

Serena sighed then fell back, stretching herself full length on the couch, "I wonder how old the Princess is. I mean, I thought she was our age..."

"Yeah, me too," Ray thought.

"She is our age," Amy stated.

"What?!" Serena sat up strait, "Then how could...? You're not saying that...no way!"

The room was quiet.

"At least...that's what Luna said," Amy hesitated.

The girls sighed.

"Well, maybe Luna's wrong! I mean, she doesn't have all her memory back so maybe she just..." Serena trailed off.

Ray shook her head and bit into her apple in thought.

Mina sighed then smiled, "Anyway, enough of that! I want the goods on Serena!"

"Huh?" Serena looked at Mina confused.

"We all know...something is going on between you and Darien!" Mina chided.

Serena glared at Mina, "What? No. Nothing is going on!"

"Serena, you can't tell me that you're staying at Darien's and nothing is happening." Mina sighed.

Serena stood up, "Nothing is happening! If I had another place to put Rini I would but I don't!" Serena walked out of the room to the kitchen upset. 'I can't believe they think that Darien and I...it's unthinkable!'

"You know...you shouldn't have told her what we thought..." Lita suggested.

Mina stared at her knees, "She didn't have to get all touchy about it. I was only teasing...a little."

"Maybe she does like him...but is in denial. If she were me, I'd be mad too!" Ray sighed and sat down on the couch.

"You think so?" Mina got up to apologize to Serena.

Darien walked into his office to find a man sitting in front of his desk.

"Excuse me," Darien walked past him to his desk. 'How did he get in here?'

The man looked up at him and smiled, "Mr. Chiba?"

"Yes."

"Good, I've been waiting for you! My name is Mr. Ladsidy," Mr. Ladsidy stood up smoothly and held out his hand.

Darien shook it, giving himself time to get a good look at the man. He was just as tall as he was but with a slightly leaner frame. His hair was almost white and his eyes were a light blue. But there was something about the man that bothered Darien. He wasn't sure if it was the fact that he just walked into his office uninvited or because of the way that man was looking at him...like he knew something he didn't.

"Nice to meet you, but how did you get in here?" Darien asked, curious.

Mr. Ladsidy smiled, "I have my ways. Your secretary was busy."

Darien nodded and motioned for him to sit down. He didn't have a meeting for another hour.

"So what is it that you wanted to speak to me about?"

"I was told that Mr. Brock Hurst wanted to talk to me...even include me in his board. I was hoping that you would be able to tell me a little about him and where his office is," Mr. Ladsidy stared at him seriously.

Darien for some reason felt...competitive, "And where did you hear that?"

"I can tell you. Mr. Brock Hurst has been with this company for twenty years and he is good at his job...and for where he is...his office is in room number 145, on the floor above us. But I doubt you will find him there at this time of the day, he would most likely be at Denny's for breakfast."

Mr. Ladsidy nodded, "Is he a slouch?"

"Excuse me?" Darien asked.

"You heard me. Is be dependable?"

"Of course...like I said, he's been here for twenty years. If he was a...slouch as you call it, he would have been fired a long time ago," Darien informed.

Mr. Ladsidy smiled, "Thank you Mr. Chiba. I hope to talk to you again...on less formal measures." Mr. Ladsidy stood up and shook Darien's hand.

Darien nodded and started to get up.

"No need to get up. Goodbye," Mr. Ladsidy walked out of the room.

Darien sat in his chair. 'Where did a man like that come from?' Darien looked at his filing cabinet, "Only one way to find out."

Serena looked around for something to snack on, "Where did he put it? I know he got some more!" Serena hauled herself up onto the counter and opened the cupboards, "He didn't eat all his Chocolate, did he?"

Rini crawled into the kitchen and started opening the cupboard near the floor. Serena quickly got down, "No, no Rini. You don't want anything in there!" Serena pulled Rini away and shut the cupboard, but not before she barely got a glance of something shiny.

"Mmm, what's that?" Serena opened it again, "Ohhh! Chocolate heaven!" Serena squealed. There were five bags of different kinds of chocolate with silver rapping piled on top of each other. "Good, Rini! You're a natural at this!" Serena pulled out a bag then picked up Rini, "We're going to have a party!"

Just as Serena sat down the doorbell rang.

"Oh, I better go get that. Now, don't eat them yet," Serena left Rini on the couch with the bag of chocolate and went and answered the door.

Serena was surprised when Amy showed up at the door, "Amy! What are you doing here?"

Amy smiled, "I came over to check on Rini and to scan her again. I think I fixed my computer."

"But Dar-"

"He said it would be alright if I came when you were here," Amy stepped in and looked around.

"What do you think?" Serena asked.

Amy turned around and smiled at Serena, "It looks nice."

Serena sighed, "Rini's on the couch."

The two girls walked up to Rini to find her shaking the bag of chocolates happily.

"Not now, Rini. Amy has to scan you," Serena took the bag away.

"You were going to feed her chocolate?" Amy asked, amazed.

"A little," Serena blushed.

Amy shook her head then pulled out her computer. This time Serena stayed behind Amy so no misunderstanding could be made.

Amy typed a few buttons. Then silence.

Serena watched Amy, the computer and the Baby, wondering what the results would be.

"Amy?" Serena whispered after a good ten minutes had past. Rini sat quiet, watching Amy with interest.

Amy pushed a few more buttons, "I think..."

"Yes?"

"I think...it's still broken," Amy bit her lip and typed some more.

"What do you mean?"

"It's still registering some of your DNA. I can't get rid of it!" Amy thought out loud in dismay. 'Maybe I hit it too hard the other day.' Serena didn't know what to think, "But Amy, it can't just not work! It has too!"

"Some things just don't do what you say, Serena. I'll take it home and work on it some more after computer class. Maybe I can come up with something," Amy sighed and stood up.

Serena heaved a sigh as well then picked Rini up into her arms, "We'll never find her Mother!"

Amy smiled, "We will, Serena. We will."

The front door opened and Darien walked in.

"Hello," Serena greeted.

Darien looked up and noted Amy's presents, "What's going on?"

"Amy came over to...check and make sure Rini is okay," Serena informed.

Darien nodded and went down the hall to his room.

Amy lifted an eyebrow.

"Don't ask."

After Amy left Serena went back into the kitchen, "Now, what was I doing before Amy came?"

'Dang, why do I forget things so easily?' Serena looked around the kitchen and recognized the lower cupboard, "Chocolate!" Serena ran back into the living room and found the chocolate on the floor next to the couch.

Rini giggled once she saw the bag in Serena's hand.

"You can have a little," Serena smiled and ripped open the bag.

Darien undid his tie and kicked off his shoes. 'Mr. Ladsidy didn't have as much background information as I thought he would. Just said he was from America and that he had two year's experience. Then there was his age: 22. No Parents, no birth place; no record of places he used to work. Who is this guy?' Darien sighed. Not knowing who this guy was was getting on his nerves. 'There is something about him that just isn't right!'

Darien opened his door and walked back into the living room to find Serena sitting on the couch with Rini next to her.

"What do you think about the round ones?" Serena asked Rini.

Rini made a funny face before spitting it out.

Serena smiled and whipped her face with the rag she brought in, "Really? I kind of like them."

Darien walked around to face them...and his eyes widened, "My...Chocolate!" Darien nearly choked out.

Serena look up surprised to even see him, "Oh, you want some?" Serena held out the bag. Darien grabbed it from her, "These. Are. Mine."

Serena made a face at him, "Haven't you heard of sharing?"

Darien glared at her, "You already ate the other stash of chocolate I had! You're not eating this one!" He grabbed the rest of the chocolates off the floor.

Serena pouted, "I was craving sugar! You can't just tell me I can't have any!"

Darien stormed out of the living room 'with' his chocolate.

Serena gave a start and jumped off the couch, "Hey, what are you doing?"

Darien bent down and scooped the pile of chocolate out of the lower cupboard and started toward his room.

Serena followed him, "Darien! You can't take all those! I want some too!"

Darien quickly walked into his room and shut the door in Serena's face.

Serena glared at the door, "You're acting like a child!"

"Stay away from my stuff and my room! You hear me?" Darien yelled.

Serena back away from the door, "Gosh, a grown man acting like a three year old! My goodness!" Serena walked back into the living room, "Rini,I think Mr. Chiba needs some time in his room. He's not being very

friendly."

Rini climbed up and grabbed onto the back of the couch so she could stand and look over the side.

Serena panicked and pulled out her communicator, "Moon here, what's up?"

"Some droid just appeared out of no where on 5th Avenue Park! I can't hold him off much longer!" It was Mars.

"Shoot! But I'm with Rini!" Serena complained.

"Just get over here!" and Mars was gone.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Serena groaned and looked down at Rini, "I have to go."

Serena ran to Darien's door, "Darien, I have to go, um, got to go home for dinner! I'll see you tomorrow morning!" With that Serena ran out the door.

As soon as Darien heard the front door shut he opened his bedroom door and walked into the living room. Rini was still on couch. When he came in she smiled then looked at the front door as if Serena would come back soon.

Darien sighed, "So, what do you want for dinner?"

Rini looked at him silently.

"You're going to make me decide?"

Serena quickly ducked behind a dumpster and transformed into Sailor Moon then ran out at top speed to the park.

When she got there Mercury was, amazingly, up in a tree typing furiously on her computer. When she saw Sailor Moon she yelled out, "Use your Tiara and hit its' left leg."

Sailor Moon nodded, wondering why Amy would want her to use her Tiara, "I am Sailor Moon and in the name of the Moon I will punish you!"

The Droid smirked at her, "Sailor Moon, ya right, more like Sailor Twit!"

Sailor Moon glared at him then pulled out her Moon Tiara. The disk missed my two inches as the Droid moved out of the way just in time.

Sailor Moon she grinded her teeth together in frustration. 'They never just die, do they? They have to make it hard!'

"Fire Soul Bird...!"

A flash of fire flew past Sailor Moon's head. Sailor Moon rounded on Mars, "Watch where you're throwing that!"

Mars smirked, "Just kill the stupid thing, you just sit there and watch while we do all the work!"

"You just got here, Mars!" Sailor Moon yelled.

"So, at least I did something! You are so immature, just do something!"

"I would do something if you would stop yelling at me!"

"Well, I would stop yelling at you if you stopped yelling at me...and do something!" Mars yelled back.

"Venus Love Chan Encircle!"

Mars and Sailor Moon stopped bickering and stared at Venus. Venus had to Droid tied up in her Chain just two feet from them.

"Ekk!" Serena bounced away from the droid to hide behind Mars.

"Can you do something with this thing?" Venus huffed as she struggled to keep the droid in one spot.

Mars pulled Sailor Moon from behind her and shoved her towards the droid, "Kill the stupid thing so we can go

Sailor Moon sighed then glared at Mars, "Fine, but you didn't have to get all pushy about it!"

"Will you two stop it?" Venus held onto the chair surrounding the droid.

"I will destroy you all for this!" The droid growled.

"Moon Sceptr-"

The Droid pulled on the chain, breaking it and Venus fell to the ground with a thud.

Sailor Moon stopped, eyes wide, 'It's supposed to stay trapped!'

The Droid grinned at Sailor Moon, "I'll get you first! Then your puny little friends!" The droid summoned up its energy between its hands, ready to throw it at Sailor Moon.

"Jump!" Mars yelled.

Sailor Moon stood frozen, "Just move, you can do it, move, move, move, move...ah!"

Darien mixed up some hot cocoa and some pop corn, "This is perfect! No Meatball head, and its just you and me!" Darien picked up the bottle of milk behind him and carried the food into the living room.

Rini was wide awake, on the floor near the couch, waiting for Darien to come back. The TV was on, the News Person stating some important/boring topic.

"You're going to love this aren't you?" Darien smiled and bent down, giving Rini the bottle. Rini grabbed it and stuck it in her mouth, it immediately fell out.

"Mmm, looks like I'm going to have to help a little," Darien sat down next to her and helped her steady the bottle better.

Meanwhile he stuffed handfuls of popcorn in his mouth.

"I don't think you want to watch this, do you?" Darien picked up the remote and switched it to something called the Care Bears, "I don't think so...you may be a kid but I'm...a grown up. Sooo, we're watching something we both like. Let's see..."

Darien flipped it to all the channels he had but nothing seemed to satisfy the two.

Just then Darien doubled over, feeling an intense pain in his stomach and his head.

Rini dropped her bottle and put her hand on his head, wondering what was wrong.

"Not...now!" Darien clenched his stomach, "I can't!"

Rini started to cry at Darien's obvious pain.

Darien quickly looked up to see tears in Rini's eyes. He did his best to hold back the pain, but it was hard.

"It's okay, Rini," Darien said soothingly, "I'm fine."

Rini looked at him, unsure.

Darien stood up and went into the kitchen, he fell to the floor as another headache started, twice as bad. "I can't right now!" he whispered. 'Not now! I can't! Rini. I have to help Sailor Moon! But I can't leave!' Darien hated being torn like this! 'Maybe if I just transform, it might loosen...this pain!' Darien pulled out a rose and quickly transformed into Tuxedo Mask. The pain lightened but it was still there. Darien breathed in heavily. 'Okay, okay...I'm okay...but is Sailor Moon?'

At the last second Sailor Moon threw herself to the side, landing on her shoulder, hard.

The energy went over her head and crashed into a tree.

Mars quickly ran over to her, "Are you alright?"

Sailor Moon groan, he arm hurt, "I'm fine. I think I need to take a small break though."

Mars nodded and turned back to the Droid, leaving Sailor Moon on the ground.

Sailor Moon heard fire and bubbles and the sound of the magical love chain as she slowly made herself sit up. 'That was close Moon! You almost got yourself killed!' Sailor Moon looked behind her to find the druids hair burnt off.

"Venus Love Chain Encircle!"

The droid was once again entangled.

"Can you help?" Mars asked, her voice wasn't annoyed but worried.

Sailor Moon nodded and got up. She held her arm for a second to feel if anything was broken. As far as she could tell, there weren't any. Sailor Moon called out her power, "Moon...Sceptr...Elimination!"

The droid screamed out, "Noooo...I had you..." and it was...dusted. Sailor Moon sighed, "I hate you!" she whispered at the pile of dust.

Mercury, Mars and Venus ran over.

"Are you okay?" Sailor Venus asked, "That was a pretty bad fall."

Sailor Moon nodded, "I'm fine," She gave them a brave smile even though her arm hurt like crazy.

They bought it and smiled.

"Okay then...I'll see you when I see you..." Venus waved before disappearing.

Mars gave her a soft smile, "Don't scare me like that! Next time...don't argue with me!"

Sailor Moon stuck her tongue out at her.

Mars returned it then smiled and left.

Mercury stood there, "Let me check your arm."

Sailor Moon shook her head, "It's fine, Amy. Just a small bruise."

Mercury was hesitant but nodded, "Alright...so you left Rini there?"

Sailor Moon nodded, "Yeah, but she'll be fine! Darien's there."

Mercury nodded again, she hated it, but she felt that there was more to Sailor Moon's fall. 'Maybe I'm just being over protective!'

Darien felt the pain leave completely, and it seemed he could breath for the first time, "There is...no...way...I want to...do that...that again!" Darien gasped.

Rini crawled into the kitchen and sat down in front of him, brow creased.

Darien smiled, his brow beading with sweat, "Like I said...I'm fine."

Serena reached for her alarm clock as if went off, "Not another day, please tell me this is not another day!" She groaned.

Luna jumped onto Serena's bed and nudged her legs, "Time to get up sleepy head!"

Serena rolled over and covered her head with her pillow.

Luna sighed, "Serena...its eleven-o-clock...don't you want to get some shopping in or...some-Serena?" Luna pulled back the covers with her teeth,

"Now young lady, I think-" Luna was still as she saw for the first time the huge bruise on Serena's left arm, it spread from the top of her shoulder to a little past her elbow.

Serena went to pull the covers back but found Luna's was standing on top of them, "Luna! One more hour, please!"

"What...happened to your arm?" Luna asked slowly.

Serena's brow creased in concentration, "Huh?"

"Your arm, Serena! It's...purple!"

Serena looked over at her arm then blushed and quickly jumped out of bed,

"I have to get to Darien's."

"Darien's?" Luna asked confused.

'Ops, I forgot...I didn't tell her.' Serena jumped into the bathroom.

"What is going on?" Luna whispered to herself, "Do the scouts know about this?"

Serena came out, "What? About Darien or the..." Serena winced, "Bruise."

"Both! What haven't you told me?"

"Uhhh, a lot," Serena pulled on a long sleeve shirt then scrunched it up to just below her elbow, covering up the bruise.

"I have time." Luna sat down.

"I don't. I have to...I'll tell you about it later. Or better yet, why don't you find one of the girls. They will tell you."

"And about the bruise?"

"It happened last night and don't tell the girls. They don't know...and it's nothing to be worried about," Serena shut the door.

Luna stood there surprised, "Don't tell the girls? But-oh, that girl!"

Darien was late for work, "Mrs. Leaver is defiantly going to want a story for this one!" Darien tightened his tie. The doorbell rang.

"Great, that should be Meatball head!" Darien ran into the living room and opened the door then ran back into his room.

Serena shut the door behind her, "Where's Rini?" Serena yelled.

"In the kitchen, on the floor, I think!" Darien yelled back.

"What?" Serena ran into the kitchen to find Rini on the floor with empty bowl in her lap, she banged it on the floor playfully.

Serena shook her head then picked Rini up, "Darien, you can't just leave her on the floor!"

Darien came out of his room, "I can't talk right now, you were late and I'm really later for work!"

"I'm so late!" Darien hissed.

"So it's my fault you're late?" Serena glared.

"No, it's mine, bye!" Darien ran out the door.

'What is going on? Darien late? That's impossible!' Serena sighed, "Darien is weird, but enough about him... we have a long day ahead of us. Why don't we go to the park?"

Rini giggled and bounced in Serena's arms.

"Mr. Chiba...there is a call for you on line two," Mrs. Leaver announced.

"Thank you," Darien pushed number two, "Hello?"

"Good morning, Mr. Chiba."

"Oh, Mr. Brock Hurst, what can I do for you?"

"I am having a dinner meeting for one of my clients this weekend. And I thought you might be able to help a little. You know...I use my strong points, you use yours?"

Darien smiled, "What time?" This type of thing didn't come as a surprised to Darien; in fact this sort of thing was often going on. Two or three or even four men or women from the company from different backgrounds would get together and help one client. It was a known fact that they got more clients that way.

"Six. At the Majesty Selection," Mr. Brockhurst replied.

Darien nodded, "Sounds good."

"Oh, and bring a date. The more the merrier!"

Darien chuckled, "See you then."

Darien hung up. 'Mr. Brock Hurst is a pretty serious man but he also knows how to have a good time! Now, how about a date?'

Serena tried to hold her nose and change the baby's dipper at once, it wasn't working too well.

"Next time I'm bringing a nose pin!" Serena sighed.

A woman standing next to Serena smiled at her while she washed her hands, "Hello, is she you're little sister?"

Serena smiled back, "Uh, yeah."

"She a pretty thing."

"Thanks!"

The woman dried hands then left.

Serena looked around the bath room, the place was empty.

"Let's hurry up and get out of here!" Serena did hurry then picked Rini up and carried her outside, "Boy, does fresh air smell good!"

"Hey, isn't that your sister?" A boy yelled.

Serena looked around and found the source of the voice. It was one of Sammy's friends from school, "Yikes!"

"Huh?" Sammy asked as he looked to where his friend was pointing.

Serena panicked and looked around for a hiding place, "This is not happening!"

"Hey! Serena!" Sammy yelled.

Serena back up against the stone wall behind her then looked down at Rini, "You're going to get me in trouble!"

Sammy ran up, "Serena! What are you doing with...that?"

Serena bit her lip, nervously, "I...um." 'Oh, this is definitely not good!'


End file.
